


Closing Time

by mrs_ricky_horror



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_ricky_horror/pseuds/mrs_ricky_horror
Summary: (Y/n) Anderson comes back to visits her family in Boone County, West Virginia, after seven years of being away in the city. She ends up meeting Clyde Logan at Duck Tape her first night and they instantly click. But when Jimmy plans his heist and includes (Y/n), what'll Clyde say? He doesn't want her to get in trouble, but she doesn't want him to get in trouble either.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

I stood outside of the building, the lights of the sign shining on my face.  
“Duck Tape… What a strange name for a bar.” I commented with a smile on my face. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black skinny jeans. I walked onto the porch and opened the door walking into the quaint bar.  
There weren't that many people there, a few guys talking at some tables, four guys playing pool and a man and a woman at the bar counter.  
Wow… It's basically a sausage fest in here… I thought as I made my way to the counter. I straightened my black flannel and rested my hands on the sleek wood countertop and looked around at the decor.  
It seemed like a nice bar, the owner seemed to take good care of it.  
"Sorry 'bout the wait. What can I get ya?" a deep voice said from behind the bar. I tore my eyes from the decor and saw a man with shoulder length dark hair, a small beard, and big brown eyes. He was very attractive.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." I smiled at him, resting my arms on the counter. "Uh... What do you recommend?"  
He smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm more of a beer kinda guy myself, but I make one mean martini."  
"Then one of those my good sir," I chuckled, he did as well.  
As he was making the martini he didn't make much conversation, he must've been really focused on the drink.  
I noticed that he had a prosthetic arm on the lower half of his left arm, and I wondered what had happened, I looked up at his face, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with me looking at his arm. I rested my left elbow on the counter and cradled my chin in my hand.  
He set a napkin down in front of me, followed by the triangular glass. He poured the alcohol into the glass and then put the olive garnish in it as well.  
"One martini," he smiled motioning to it with his hand.  
I lifted the glass to my lips and took a drink. "Wow." I smiled setting the glass down on the napkin.  
"Impressed?" he asked with a small chuckle.  
"Yeah, this is the best martini I've ever had." I chuckled lifting it to my lips again and took another drink.  
"How many martinis have you had, exactly?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair before he began to wipe down the bar.  
I chuckled and set the glass down on the napkin. "This is the only one." I answered truthfully.  
"Then why'd ya order it?" he asked with a smirk as he paused wiping down the counter.  
"Because you recommended it," I shrugged with a smile.  
"So then what do you usually drink?" he asked continuing his task.  
"I usually drink a virgin cubalibre." I answered, running my fingers down the stem of the, now empty, glass.  
"A virgin rum and Coke?" he asked, I nodded and looked into his brown eyes. "Why virgin?"  
"I'm not really much of a drinker. I used to be, but I needed to change..." I sighed.  
"Sorry for askin'." he said with an apologetic look.  
I waved it off. "It's fine. I mean, you're a bartender, so people basically pay ya to listen to their feelings all the time, right? It's basically the unspoken rule about being a patron ya know?" I rambled.  
He chuckled and took the glass away, throwing the toothpick into the garbage and setting the glass in the sink. He filled a new glass with some Coke and set it in front of me.  
"A virgin cubalibre," he smiled as he set a black straw in it.  
"Thank you, sir." I chuckled and took a sip of it. "So what's your name?" I asked tilting my head slightly.  
"Sorry," he said with an awkward smile, he held out his right hand to me. "I should've introduced myself earlier. I'm Clyde."  
I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Clyde. I'm-"  
"(Y/n)?! (Y/n) Anderson is that you?" a loud voice asked walking towards the bar.  
I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly, I recognized that voice. I looked to the man who sat on the stool next to me, sure enough it was Jimmy Logan.  
"It is you," he smiled.  
"Hey, Jimmy," I faked a smile before turning back to my Coke as Clyde handed Jimmy a beer.  
"You two know each other?" Clyde asked raising an eyebrow, looking from Jimmy to me in confusion.  
"Yeah-" I began but Jimmy cut me off.  
"(Y/n) and I worked a few construction jobs together, but she moved outta West Virginia and went to..." he trailed off looking at me.  
"Massachusetts," I said, glancing at Jimmy and then looking back at Clyde. "I moved to Massachusetts because I got accepted into MIT, full ride, didn't have to pay for anything." I explained, his brown eyes filled with intrigue, causing me to flush and look down at my half filled glass.  
"She's really smart. I always told her she was too smart to be working construction, too young, too." Jimmy said slapping me on the back.  
I smiled awkwardly at him. "I wasn't that young-"  
"Bullshit! Eighteen is too young to be workin' like that." Jimmy said.  
I turned to him with my eyebrows raised. "You do know that the minimum age for working in a construction sight is sixteen, right?" I asked. "So I wasn't that young." I turned back to Clyde. "And I only worked there until I was twenty."  
"One of the best workers we had," Jimmy praised.  
"What brings you back to town then?" Clyde asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I finished school and I thought I should come visit my family since I haven't seen them since I left." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Almost seven years is a long time to be away from your family."  
"Well, at least you're here seein' em now," Clyde smiled.  
"Yeah," I said taking a sip from my drink, a small frown on my face.  
"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, Clyde looked from him to me with his eyebrows furrowed before leaving to help another customer.  
"I just feel so outta place here, Jimmy... West Virginia just seems different." I muttered taking another drink, then glancing down the bar at Clyde, who was filling someone's glass.  
Jimmy chuckled, causing me to look at him. "I don't think that it's West Virginia that's changed," he said taking a sip of his beer. "I think you've changed. I mean livin' seven years in the city, that's bound to change you."  
I nodded and looked down at the counter top. "I guess you're right, I mean I don't even do the things I used to do anymore."  
"You don't do construction?"  
"No, I got a degree in engineering and other crap. I don't do construction anymore." I said thankfully, construction sucked, but it was a good way to make some money.  
"You don't raise hell like you used to?" he asked as Clyde joined us down at the other end of the counter again and gave Jimmy another beer, as well as filling my glass with more Coke.  
I smiled a thank you at him, causing him to smirk slightly, then I looked at Jimmy and shrugged. "In the city there is already so much goin' on, I wouldn't even know where to start to be honest." I chuckled.  
"Really? You haven't gotten into any fights or anythang?" Jimmy asked with a shocked look. I shook my head and took a drink, Jimmy turned to Clyde. "(Y/n) used to pick fights with everyone at the site, it was funny to see a small little girl making giant men shake in their boots." Jimmy laughed, and Clyde chuckled.  
"Yeah, tell him how I kicked your ass, Jimmy, sure he'd love to hear that." I smiled in Jimmy's direction, he stopped laughing and glared at me.  
"I was sick that day and there was somethin' in my eye." he defended.  
"Uh huh, sure." I said shaking my head and looked at Clyde. "See, Jimmy was startin' trouble around the site, and in order to get him to not be pummeled to a pulp I punched the other guy in the face, knocking him out cold." I explained.  
"And once I thanked her, she right hooked me because I was, to quote her-"  
"Being an a pompous asshole who needed to get back to work." we said in unison. Then we chuckled and Clyde laughed lightly.  
"So I went back to work, after I got her some ice for her hand." Jimmy said then took a swig of beer.  
"Well, thank you for savin' my brothers ass," Clyde said with a nod.  
My eyes widened a little and then I looked from Jimmy to Clyde. "You two are brothers?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Jimmy smiled. "I thought you knew that."  
"I did not..." I looked at Clyde and then looked at Jimmy. "You don't look alike."  
"Not all siblin's do," Clyde answered. "Our sister, Mellie, doesn't resemble either of us."  
I chuckled lightly and smiled at Clyde. "Well, now we know who the more attractive brother is."  
His face flushed slightly as he looked down at the bar rag in his hand and began wiping the counter off.  
"Thank you," Jimmy said proudly.  
"It's not you, Jimmy." I answered, glancing at him and watching his smile falter, he then looked to Clyde and smiled wider.  
"So, how long ya back in town for?" Jimmy asked.  
"I don't really know. My ma wants me to stay awhile, she says that she wants me to stay for Dad's birthday... But I don't know how my job'll like the fact that I'd be here for almost four months..." I explained with a shrug.  
"What do you do?" Clyde asked, his brown eyes staring into my (e/c) ones, they were filled with curiosity and intrigue, he was definitely the hotter brother.  
"I design and manufacture various things, but what I mainly do is make advancements in prosthetics for veterans." I explained with a smile.  
Clyde glanced down at his arm.  
"That's awesome." Jimmy said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, I get to meet a lot of ‘em and hear their stories and we usually end up staying in contact and if they have any problems with the product I usually help them out or make a new one to their liking for free." I explained looking at Jimmy with a smile.  
"What got you into doin' that?" Clyde asked resting both arms on the bar and leaning forward so he could comfortably be apart of the conversation.  
"Well, at MIT I didn't really know what I wanted to do, I planned on just figuring it out as I went along... Y'know, winging it?" I chuckled. "I was working at a bar to be able to pay rent and stuff, then one night I met a Vietnam veteran, Albert, who was missin' his right leg. We began to chat whilst I served drinks left and right, and he told me what happened and how the prosthetics that he's had just don't seem efficient enough. So I asked him what he was lookin' for in an artificial limb, and he told me. He wanted to be able to walk almost normally, have it not be noticeable in pants, and to have it look like a normal leg." I explained.  
"Did ya make it for him?" Jimmy asked.  
I took a drink of my Coke and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I did. It was the exact measurements of his real leg, there wasn't that much metal too it but it could support his weight, and I used synthetic skin so it felt almost real."  
"How'd he react?" Clyde asked, I looked into his brown eyes and sighed lightly, before staring at the bottles behind the bar.  
"The day I finished it, I got a call from Albert's wife, Martha," I focused on a bottle of Ketel One. "Albert also had heart problems, ya see... He was on his second pacemaker, and uh... He died in his sleep the night before. The pacemaker malfunctioned... And he just died."  
"Shit..." Jimmy muttered. "I'm sorry, (Y/n)."  
"I gave the leg to Martha so he could be buried with his new leg, I didn't even charge for it, though she insisted on paying me something. But I told her that Albert had already paid me enough by telling me his stories and by helping me figure out what I wanted to do as a career." I smiled a small smile.  
"So you work with the VA?" Clyde asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"The Veteran Affairs? No. Not exactly, I work with the veterans that are fed up with the VA." I explained.  
"Tell me about it," Clyde groaned lightly. "They just keep sendin' me forms when all I'm tryin' to do is get a new arm." Clyde smiled slightly as he noticed that I was listening to him, Jimmy, on the other hand, was focused on the Football game replay on TV.  
"That reminds me of my friend, Jack, he was in the Korean War and lost his arm, but the VA just kept dismissing him and sending him forms, so everytime they sent him anything he set it on fire. I ended up makin' him an arm for free and then he wrote a strongly worded letter to the VA followed by sending a picture of himself flipping the camera off, just as a goodbye gesture I guess." I explained with a smile.  
Clyde chuckled and ran his right hand through his hair, then looked at me with a smile.  
I smiled back at him. Clyde was nice, he was interesting, cute, and has a wonderful personality. I could get used to stayin' in West Virginia if it meant I got to hang out with him more.  
I glanced at my watch and raised my eyebrows. "Shit..." I muttered getting up from the stool. It was 2:30am, and I was told to be home at midnight... I mean I am almost 27 years old, but I am currently under my parents roof so I have to follow the rules, and 'be a good example' for my 16 year old brother, Dean.  
"What's wrong?" Clyde asked walking out from behind the bar. It's only now that I realize just how tall he is compared to me, he's 6'3" maybe pushing 6'4", and I'm about 5'1". He was also wearing black boots and black jeans that fit him well, and that's all I'm gonna say about that.  
"I didn't realize just how late... Well, early it was..." I said motioning to my watch. "I was supposed to be home at midnight, and well you lose track of time when you're havin' fun, I guess. I'm probably gonna have to sneak in through my window but meetin' you and talkin' was worth bein' late." I chuckled as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a twenty and handed it to him.  
"Your drinks are on the house," Clyde said holding the bill out to me.  
"Then consider it a tip." I smiled, I turned to Jimmy. "See ya around, Jimmy." I said punching his shoulder, not too hard but not that light either.  
He shoved me away gently. "You're so lucky that the game replays are on..." he smiled.  
I chuckled and looked back at Clyde who smiled down at me.  
"I'll walk you to your car," he offered. I glanced around the bar and noticed that the only people were Jimmy and some patron sleeping at the counter.  
Clyde held the door open for me and we stepped into the warm West Virginia night. I began to walk to my car, and he followed next to me, in a comfortable but slightly awkward silence.  
"This is me," I said as I unlocked my car. It was a deep red 1967 Chevy Impala, but at night it looked black.  
"This is your car?" Clyde said looking down at it in amazement.  
"Yes sir, fixed it up with my dad when I was nineteen," I smiled rubbing the roof a little, but stopped when I realized it was weird.  
"Awesome," he said smiling down at me.  
"Yep," I smiled looking down at my shoes awkwardly. I bit my lip and looked up at Clyde, he was looking at his boots before his eyes met mine.  
"So, am I ever gonna see you again?" he asked.  
I smiled. "I hope so."  
He chuckled lightly, and smiled at me. "Can I have your number?" he asked awkwardly, I could tell that he wasn't used to this.  
"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled opening the driver side door, I leaned into the car and grabbed a Sharpie from my bag in the passenger seat. I got out and stood in front of Clyde taking his right hand, his flesh and blood hand, and wrote my name and number on it.  
"Talk to ya later then, (Y/n)," Clyde said with a small smile.  
"Countin' on it." I winked before getting into my car, Clyde pushed the door closed once he made sure my legs were in the car. I buckled and started the car, the engine revving to life.  
"Have a nice night, Clyde Logan." I smiled.  
"You too, (Y/n) Anderson." he smiled back.  
I backed out of the parking spot and made my way out of the parking lot, I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Clyde smiling down at his hand. I chuckled lightly and turned my gaze back to the open road in front of me and made my way to my parents' house, trying to formulate a plan of how to get in the house.  
Maybe staying in West Virginia won't be all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**🍺CLYDE's P.O.V.🍺**

  
Jimmy and I walked into our shared trailer, me havin' to support him a bit because he drank about five or six beers.  
I took him to his room and set him down on his bed, Jimmy wasn't 'drunk' he was just... Well, Jimmy.  
He kicked off his boots and I moved him onto his side, just in case he threw up and put a trash can there just in case.  
I walked out of his room and made my way to mine. When I entered I turned on the light and shut the door, I took off my prosthetic arm and set it on the small table next to my bed. I pulled my cell phone from my front pocket and looked down at the number, it was pretty easy to remember so I quickly put it in and put her name in as well.  
Well, she did say that she was countin' on me talkin' to her later... And it is later.. And she'll need my number eventually. I thought, my thumb hovering over the keyboard, I was debating on whether or not to text (Y/n)... I mean it was 3:45 am so she could be asleep. Screw it.   
I began to type the first message, kinda hopin' she'd be awake.

  
_**Clyde:** _  
_Hey, this is Clyde Logan.. Jimmy's brother. We met at Duck Tape... I'm the one armed bartender._

  
I hit send, it seemed simple enough, explainin' who I was, just so she knew it was me. My phone buzzed in a matter of seconds. I hesitantly looked at the message.

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_I knew it was you, you're the only Clyde I know. But I do appreciate the slight recap. ^¬^_

  
I smiled as I read her reply.

  
**_Clyde:_ **   
_Sorry about that. I just didn't know if you'd remember me. Honestly I was debating on not texting you because I thought you were asleep._

I texted back truthfully.

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_Nope. I couldn't sleep, which is why I'm glad you texted me because I am kinda dyin' of boredom here._

  
I chuckled lightly at her response, I got up and shut my light off and carefully made my way back to the bed and laid down, still holding my phone in my right hand.

  
** _Clyde:_ **  
_You're obviously not dyin' or else you wouldn't be textin' me, but if you're bored why not watch a movie or somethin'?_

  
**_(Y/n) 🍸:_ **   
_My ma has this rule that we can't watch TV after 11:00pm, which really sucks because that means I can't watch late night talk shows. ;-; Which is why I'm glad you texted, now I feel less bored._

  
**_Clyde:_ **   
_Glad I could help end your boredom._

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_So, whatcha dooooin'?_

  
I chuckled again, even textin' her just made me happier. She was just so lively, it made me just feel different while textin' her... It was a good kind of different.

  
_ **Clyde:** _  
_I'm just layin' in bed, textin' you. I just got home from the bar a couple minutes ago._

  
_**(Y/n) 🍸:** _   
_**You aren't too wasted are ya? :P** _

  
I replied:

  
_ **Clyde:** _  
_No. I don't drink when I'm on the job. And I know my limit so I don't get "wasted." what are you doin' besides bein' bored of course?_

  
I put my phone onto the charger and rested it on my lap as I waited for her response. I bit my nail nervously, I don't know why I was nervous, it wasn't as if we were talkin' face to face... I guess it was just the fact that I was textin' a pretty girl and she was still textin' me back.

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_That's good that you're a sober bartender. At the last bar I worked at we had three bartenders on duty each night and every single night I was the only sober one. And currently I am layin' in bed, textin' you, and watchin' The Outsiders on mute._

  
I smiled. So she's a rule breaker?

  
_** Clyde: ** _  
_Wow... Breakin' the rules are we?_

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_Yeah, well some rules are meant to be broken. I mean I already "broke curfew" so I think it's alright if I watch a silent movie._

  
I shook my head and typed a reply.

  
**_Clyde:_ **   
_How'd that go by the way? Sneakin' in through your window? Did you get caught?_

  
_ **(Y/n) 🍸:** _  
_Caught? No. I had to climb up the tree in my yard to reach my window and then had to jump onto the small roof ledge next to the window. And no one heard it! But I did hit my head on the corner of my desk, so that hurt... And when I landed on the floor after getting in my lamp fell off my desk, I caught it... But the lampshade hit me in the face... And then when I got up I tripped and fell flat on my face giving me a small bloody nose. :(_

  
**_Clyde:_ **   
_That's horrible. I mean that you got hurt n all, are you alright?_

  
**_(Y/n) 🍸:_ **   
_Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine._

  
** _Clyde:_ **  
_That's good._

**🍸(Y/n)'s P.O.V.🍸**

  
I smiled at Clyde's text. I was relieved that he had texted me, though I wouldn't tell him that.

_ **(Y/n):** _  
_Yeah. You're probably exhausted from work, so I'll talk to you later?_

I didn't want to stop talking to Clyde, but he had to work and he probably needed his sleep since he runs the bar by himself.

  
**_Clyde 🍺:_ **   
_Yeah, I'm a bit beat. Talk to you later._

  
** _(Y/n):_ **  
_Goodnight, Clyde._

  
**_Clyde 🍺:_ **   
_Goodnight, (Y/n). Sweet dreams._

  
I smiled slightly. Clyde is different than any guy I've ever known, he's sweet, caring... Even though I've only known him for a night, I can't help but feel like we have some sort of connection.  
I don't think that it's love at first sight... Because that's a total cliché.  
I want to be friends with him and see where it goes from there, I mean I am attracted to him, but I don't want to move too fast and scare him away.  
I ended up falling asleep replaying the events of today in my head, my dream was basically my day, only when the events of the bar happened there was a song playing that wasn't playing when I was really there.  
All I can remember from the song is the lyric:

**I know who I want to take me home.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 11:30... The sun shining in my face, the wind blowing gently in from the open window from this morning, and a pounding on my door.  
 _"(Y/n)! Get up!"_ the person said continuing to bang on the door, it was Dean. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. _"(Y/n)!!! Mom says you can't sleep till noon no more!"_  
I got up and walked to the door and opened it, glaring at him. Dean is my younger brother, I'm older than him by eleven years, he being sixteen and me being twenty seven... But he is also taller than me by almost nine inches.  
His light brown hair, not yet brushed and his green eyes holding some kind of mischievous glare. He was most likely trying to get me into trouble some way...  
"Are those the same clothes you were wearin' yesterday?" he asked raising an eyebrow.   
I pushed past him and walked down the stairs. "Yes they are." I answered as I entered the kitchen. Mom was standing at the counter putting cookie dough on a baking pan.  
"What time did you get home last night?" Dean said with a devious smirk as I grabbed a cup and filled it with some water from the tap.  
I glared at him as I shut the water off. "Does it matter?" I asked leaning against the counter.  
"Yes." my mother said with her back to me as she placed the last ball of dough on the pan. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "So where were you off to last night?"  
"I was... around..." I muttered taking a drink of my glass of water. I glanced towards my mother, her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her arms crossed, her look read "really?" I sighed. "Okay, I was at Duck Tape."  
"You were at a bar until three in the mornin'?" she asked with both eyebrows raised.  
"No." I said shaking my head, she sighed in relief. "Just until 2:30."  
"(Y/n), you know the rules, you were supposed to be home by midnight." She said putting the baking pan into the oven and set a timer.  
I glared at Dean who was smugly smiling from the kitchen doorway.  
"I know, but while I was there I caught up with an old friend and just lost track of time." I answered setting the glass down on the counter. "As soon as I realized I was way past curfew I left immediately. And I didn't have any alcohol, well... I had one martini when I first got there, but then I only had Coke the rest of the time."  
She stared at me for a bit, her brown eyes looking at me with skepticism, but her face softened immediately. "Well at least there's that."  
I smiled. "I promise next time I will be home on time." I glanced towards Dean and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. The little brat is always tryin' to get me in trouble, but it never works and in the end I forgive him.  
"So what's on your agenda today, (Y/n)?" She asked as she rinsed off her hands and dried them on the towel.  
"I don't really know... I didn't really plan on doin' anythin' until later." I said picking up the glass and taking another drink.  
"Gonna go to Duck Tape later then?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said with a small smile.  
She stared at me with a knowing grin.  
"What?" I asked with a light chuckle.  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
"What are you talkin' about, ma?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed.  
She chuckled lightly. "The boy who's got you smilin' like a smitten teenager."  
"How'd you know?" I asked with a small smile.  
"A mother always knows when her child is smitten. Now who's the lucky guy?" she asked glancing at the timer for the cookies.  
"The owner of Duck Tape, Clyde Logan." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I've always been honest with my parents, and I though I didn't want to tell her I knew she would find out eventually.  
"Really?" she asked with a smile as she put on a pair of oven mitts. "What's he like?"  
"I've only known him for a day ma," I said with a chuckle.  
"So, I only knew your father for an hour, but I fell in love with him the second I saw him." she said shutting the timer off and taking the cookies out, setting the pan on the counter to cool off.  
"He's a little quiet, but once you get to talkin' with him he has a great personality. He is also a veteran." I said smiling down at the tiled ground. She's right, I am actin' like a teenager.  
"You know what we should do?" she said as she took off the oven mitts and began to untie her apron, I shook my head. "We should go get our hair done, just like we used to."  
"Ma, the last time we got our hair done together was when I was seventeen and you made me enter that Miss West Virginia pageant and lied tellin' them I was eighteen!" I exclaimed shaking my head at her idea.  
"You used to get your hair done all the time!" she said with a smile.  
"When I was a kid and you forced me into pageants." I said crossing my arms.  
"Please, (Y/n), I haven't seen you in almost seven years..." she said with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Can we at least do this one thing we used to do together?"  
I looked at her, her brown eyes shining with tears and hope, I never could say no to my mother.  
"Fine." I sighed. "Let me go change first." I said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
I entered my room and opened my dresser, my ma had insisted that I put my clothes in the dresser and 'act like I'm gonna stay awhile.'  
I took off the black tank top I was wearing under my black flannel yesterday and changed into a black long sleeved Bob Segar shirt, and changed my black jeans into another pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. I put on a pair black socks and slipped on my black boots.  
I walked to the door and grabbed my keys from the hook before walking out and down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see my mom standing there with her purse in hand and a smile on her face.  
"Ready, ma?" I asked, she nodded and we walked out of the kitchen and walked through the living room and out the front door. "You sure that Dean can be trusted home alone?" I asked as we walked to my car.  
"Yes. He's sixteen now, so he should know how to act when he's alone by himself." she said as she walked around the car and opened the passenger door. "And if not... Well, you know," she said with a chuckle as we buckled our seatbelts.  
"You'll send him to bed without any pie?" I asked as I put the keys in the ignition and started the car.  
"Exactly," she chuckled as I backed out of the driveway.  
The drive through town was a silent one, there wasn't much of a conversation to have... Until she decided to talk about Duck Tape.  
"So, is the bar nice?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said with a nod, keeping my eyes on the road. "It's very well kept, considerin' that Clyde basically runs the place by his lonesome."  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he owns it and is the bartender, I didn't see anyone else workin' there." I said as I turned the corner and parked in the street by the hair salon.  
My mother just smiled at me as she got out of the dark red Impala, I followed suit and locked the doors before shoving my keys into my front pocket.  
I followed her into the salon, Hair We R, there weren't that many clients, only a few women under the over the head type hair dryers.  
"Mrs. Anderson! How are you?" one of the employees said giving my mother a hug.  
"I'm well, Mellie. You?" my mother answered returning the hug.  
"I'm good." Mellie smiled breaking away from the hug. "You must be (Y/n)!" she said noticing me. "Your mom has told me so much about ya." she smiled.  
"Nice to meet ya," I said holding my hand out for her to shake, but she immediately dismissed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, I patted her back slightly.  
"So what can I do for y'all today?" Mellie asked breaking the hug and smiling at us.  
"Well, I was hopin' to get the grays in my hair covered up," my ma said as she touched her hair lightly and smiled. "And maybe you could do something with (Y/n)'s hair as well."  
"Yeah! We can do that!" Mellie said with a smile.  
I sat down in a chair as Mellie put some dye, that matched my ma's hair color, in her hair.  
"So, (Y/n), your mom tells me that you're a city girl," Mellie said glancing up at me with a smile.  
I picked up one of the hairstyle portfolios and began flipping through it. "Well, I don't really know if I'm a city girl, just because I've lived there for seven years..."  
"Wow, that's such a long time." Mellie said as she rinsed out the bowl the dye was in and threw the gloves away. "I don't think I could be away from my brothers for that long." Mellie said as I moved to one of the stations chairs.  
"(Y/n) was gone for seven years and didn't even come to visit." My mom said with a small frown.  
"I wanted to ma, but I was so busy with school that I never got the chance!" I defended as Mellie started brushing my hair lightly. "I sent Christmas and Birthday gifts!"  
"But we're happy she's here now." ma said with a smile.  
"Aw." Mellie said setting the brush down. "Have you decided what you wanted done?"  
"Just a trim, please." I said.  
"Okay," Mellie said as she leaned the seat back and put my hair in the sink and turned the water on, she put some shampoo in it and rinsed it, then some conditioner and rinsed it as well. Then she sat me back up and put an apron thing on me and brushed my hair again.  
"So, (Y/n), what do you do for a livin'? I mean, your mom told me you went to a big school in the city and got your degree." Mellie said as she pulled the brush through my wet hair.  
"I design and engineer prosthetics for veterans and a few other people who have some kinda limb missin'." I answered.  
"Really?" she asked, I nodded. "My brother's a war vet. He did two tours in Iraq... When he left I was bawlin' my eyes out sayin' "No, Clyde, please don't leave." But he did, and when he came back..." she trailed off, a small frown on her face, but it was immediately replaced with a smile. "I was relieved that he was okay."  
"Mellie..." I said, glancing toward my mom who was looking through a magazine.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's your last name?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Logan. Why?" She asked glancing at me then looking back down at my hair.  
"Just wonderin', I used to work with Jimmy before I left," I answered.  
"Were you the girl that punched him in the face that one day because he was bein' an ass?" she asked with a small smile.  
"Yep." I answered, causing my mom to shake her head with a small smile.  
"He hates it when I bring that up." Mellie chuckled. "Have you met Clyde yet, I'm sure he'd like ya."  
"Yeah, I met him last night at Duck Tape." I answered, a smile gracing my face.  
"He's really shy at first, but once he hangs around you more he opens up a bit." she said running her fingers in the hair and checking to see if it was straight. "People think he's a little strange and unusual..."  
"I myself am strange and unusual..." I answered glancing up at her in the mirror, she smiled at me as she set her scissors down.  
"I think you 'n Clyde will be great friends," she said as she removed the apron and started to dry my hair.  
I knew that Jimmy had a sister, but I didn't think that I would meet her like this. But to be fair I didn't know he had a brother. I thought. But Mellie thinks that Clyde would like me... I smiled. I hope he does.  
Mellie finished drying my hair and then she brushed my hair. "You're all done," she smiled.  
"Thank you," I said getting up from the chair. My mom took my place and Mellie started to rinse out her hair.  
I glanced at my phone and saw I had a message from Clyde.

  
_ **Clyde 🍺:** _   
_Are you comin' to Duck Tape tonight?_

  
I smiled. I planned on it, and I feel like he knew that I was going to go there... Seeing as there really isn't much to do in West Virginia.

  
_** (Y/n): ** _   
_Yeah. I'll be there. :)_

  
I locked my phone and put it in my pocket. Seeing as my mom's hair was being dried I walked to the counter and waited for Mellie so I could pay.  
When ma was finished they both walked over to me and Mellie told us the price, as I took out my wallet my ma stopped my arm and gave Mellie the money instead.  
"Have a nice day you two! It was nice meetin' you, (Y/n)!" Mellie called as we walked to the door.  
"It was nice meetin' you too, Mellie!" I said with a small wave as I held the door open for ma.  
We walked to my car and I unlocked it, we got in and drove back to the house.  
"So Clyde runs the bar by himself?" ma again broke the silence, Night Moves by Bob Segar playing in the background.  
"Yes, ma." I said as we drove through town.  
"Maybe you should ask him if he needs any help," she said looking out the window. I glanced at her then looked back at the road.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, I remember you sayin' that you used to work at a bar in Massachusetts while goin' to school. An' if you think that he could use the help, you should do it." she explained.  
I shook my head and stared out the windshield. "I don't know, mama..." I muttered.  
She was silent for a moment, causing me to glance at her, her eyes were wide.  
"What?" I asked looking back at the road.  
"You called me 'mama,' you haven't called me that since you turned sixteen..." she said with tears in her eyes.  
I turned onto our street and shook my head. "So, you are my mama." I chuckled lightly as I pulled into the driveway. "Aren't you?" I asked with wide eyes as I parked the car and killed the engine.  
"Yes, I am your mother," she said with an eye roll. "You just... You used to call me mama all the time, it reminds me of when you were younger." she said with a smile.  
"Don't cry, mama," I said looking at her. "Bein' back home just kinda makes me feel younger, I guess..."  
We got out of the car and walked into the house. Dean was still sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.  
I walked to the couch and flopped down next to him grabbing the remote from his hands.  
"Hey! I was watchin' that!" he exclaimed.  
"You don't even know what that is!" I defended.  
"So!"  
"It's Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, my young brother. You are most likely lost." I sighed setting the remote on the table.  
"I understand what's happenin'... For the most part..." he said. I stood up and ruffled his hair.  
"We have episodes one and two somewhere, ask dad when he gets home where they are." I said walking up the stairs to my room.  
I closed my door and walked over to my desk, pushing it away from my window a bit then pushing the lamp away from the edge, I also laid down some pillows under my window.  
I glanced at my alarm clock. It was almost four... I wonder if Clyde has opened yet…

  
_** (Y/n): ** _   
_Hey, have you opened yet?_

  
I hoped that that didn't make me sound weird...

  
**_Clyde 🍺:_ **   
_Almost. Why?_

  
So I'm not that weird…

  
**_(Y/n):_ **   
_I'm bored... I can help out if you want. I used to be a bartender, so I know what I'm doin'. :)_

  
I began to walk down the stairs and toward the kitchen where ma started to cook dinner. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter.  
"Hey, dear." ma said with a smile as she put something in the oven.  
"Hey," I said opening the bottle and taking a drink. Just then my phone buzzed.

  
_ **Clyde 🍺:** _   
_I don't wanna put stress on you like that. I got it handled. But if you come by now I can let you in before I open up._

  
I smiled.

  
_** (Y/n): ** _   
_Cool. I'll be there in a bit. :)_

  
My phone buzzed immediately.

  
_ **Clyde 🍺:** _   
_Just let me know when you get here and I'll let ya in._

  
I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my bottle of water making my way out of the kitchen to the front door.  
"Where are you goin'?" ma asked from the kitchen doorway.  
I stopped a few feet from the door. "To Duck Tape..."  
"But dinner's in the oven." she said motioning to the oven.  
"I'll eat later, mama... Today is Friday so the bar will most likely be packed, and I feel like Clyde'll need my help." I said taking out my keys from my pocket.  
"Okay, just be safe. Okay?" she asked.  
"I will mama." I said opening the door and walking out. I didn't lie, today was Friday and I bet Clyde will realize that he needs my help.

  
×××

  
I pulled into the parking space next to Jimmy's truck and got out, locking the doors. It's not that there are a lot of car thief's in Boone County, I just don't wanna chance people takin' my baby. Plus it's a bit of a habit considering I have lived in the city for seven years.  
I pulled out my phone and texted Clyde to let him know that I was outside, and walked up the steps and waited on the porch for him to open the door.  
The door opened and Clyde stood there in a grey button up and dark jeans.  
"Evenin'," he said holding the door open for me.  
"Evenin'," I smiled as stepped past him and walked to the bar. I sat next to Jimmy and Clyde rounded the bar and stood in front of me, he set a glass full of Coke down before me and slipped a black straw into it.  
"Your hair looks different..." Clyde said squinting his eyes at me.  
"What? No it doesn't," Jimmy said looking at my hair closely.  
"Yes it does," Clyde argued.  
I chuckled and took a sip of the soda. "I got it trimmed a couple hours ago." I clarified.  
"Told ya," Clyde smiled at Jimmy who rolled his eyes. "It looks nice," he said with a smile.  
"Thank you," I smiled back at him.

  
×××

  
I sat next to Jimmy as people filed into the bar, Clyde not having time to hold up a conversation with us because someone would need a drink or a refill.  
"He won't admit it," I said looking down the bar at Clyde, "but he's slammed."  
"My kid brother isn't really one to ask for help," Jimmy said looking down at Clyde and then taking a sip of his beer.  
I stood up and hopped over the bar.  
"What're you doin'?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow.  
"What's it look like I'm doin'?" I asked as I quickly washed my hands and dried them before taking some orders from people, and taking their money and setting it in the cash register.  
I began to pour some whiskey over some ice for a customer as Clyde walked next to me to the cash register.  
"What're you doin' behind the bar?" Clyde asked glancing over at me as he sorted the bills.  
I handed the man the glass and a napkin, giving him a smile as he gave me the money, I then turned and handed it to Clyde. "I am helpin' you."  
He put the bill in the register and closed it, turning towards me and looked down at me. I looked up at him, he seemed to be debating on whether or not he wanted me to help him.  
"Thank you," he said with a small nod.  
I smiled up at him and handed Jimmy another beer.

  
×××

  
The chaos of the bar died down, there were few people , seeing as it was now 2:30, yet I stayed behind the counter with Clyde.  
"Didn't you have to be home by midnight?" Jimmy asked glancing at his watch.  
"I talked my ma into lettin' me stay," I said as I dried a glass and handed it to Clyde for him to put it away.  
"You didn't have to do that," Clyde said as I handed him another glass.  
"I know," I said as I set the towel down, "I wanted to." I finished looking up at him with a smile and he smiled down at me.  
Just then my phone vibrated, I pulled it from my back pocket and looked down at it.  
"What's wrong?" Clyde asked, his voice filled with concern.  
"My ma's callin', which is weird because she's usually in bed by now." I explained as I answered the call and putting the phone up to my ear. "Hey, ma."  
" _(Y/n), you should ask Clyde if he has any plans tomorrow around four thirty_." she said, I could hear the smile on her face.  
"Why?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows as I glanced up at Clyde and then back down at the bar's countertop.  
" _Because your father and I would like to meet him. Ask him if he'd like to join us for dinner._ " she said.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "No."  
" _Do it, (Y/n). Or your father and I will just come down there._ " she threatened.  
I sighed and looked up at Clyde, and handed him the phone. He looked at me with wide eyes before holding the phone to his ear.  
"Hello?" he said in a confused tone. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson..."   
Jimmy gave me a confused look as I grabbed his beer and took a swig of it.  
"No ma'am, I do not have plans..." he glanced toward me. "I would love to, ma'am."  
I looked at Clyde with raised eyebrows.  
"Have a nice night, ma'am.... You too." he handed the phone back to me after my mother hung up.  
"Clyde..." I said squinting my eyes at him. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do nothin'. Your ma's the one who invited me to dinner. I couldn't say no because I wanted to be polite." Clyde defended as he walked out from behind the bar, I followed behind him. "She also wants you home."  
I frowned and nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty late. So, I'll text ya later and see ya at dinner then." I said walking to the door.  
He followed after me and held it open. We stood on the porch and looked out at the empty parking lot.  
"Thanks for your help earlier, (Y/n)... I really appreciated it." he said looking down at his boots.  
"It was nothin', Clyde." I said rubbing the back of my neck.  
"If ya want, I could use the help...." he said running his hand through his hair.  
"Are you offering me a job?" I asked with a smile.  
He chuckled. "Yeah, I am. So what do ya say?"  
"I'd love to." I chuckled.  
"Great, you can start next week."  
"Okay," I said shaking my head lightly. "See ya later, Clyde." I said walking to my car.  
"See ya later, (Y/n)." he smiled.

  
**I hope you have found a friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clyde's P.O.V.**

I walked out of my room in a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I stopped and stood in front of Mellie and Jimmy who were sitting at the table.  
"How 'bout this one?" I asked looking at my sister for approval.  
"Really, Clyde?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Mellie, I've already shown you six other outfits... Could you just pick one?" I groaned.  
"C'mon, Mells, he looks good." Jimmy said looking at her.  
"But it's a dinner with her parents-"  
"Which they aren't datin' yet, so I don't even know why they're havin' dinner." Jimmy said with his eyebrows raised.  
"What do ya mean 'yet'?" I asked looking at him with my eyebrows furrowed.  
"Clyde, I've known you all your life, I can tell when you have feelin's for a girl." Jimmy said, raising an eyebrow at me.  
I looked down at the floor. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout..."  
"Clyde, I've seen the way you two interact with each other." Jimmy said with a smile. "There is somethin' there, brother."  
I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Clyde, do you like her?" Mellie asked.  
I looked up at her. I didn't know how to answer, I've only known her for two days and... I mean I feel like I like her.  
"I don't know..." I muttered. "She treats me like a normal person, while everyone else treats me... Well, y'know..." I said looking down at my left arm. "She doesn't even care about me bein' a trans-radial amputee..." I said with a small smile. "She hasn't even asked me what happened." I said looking back up at my two siblings.  
Jimmy looked at Mellie with a smile, and she smiled back at him.  
"Clyde," Mellie said looking back at me. "I think you like her."  
I felt my face heat up. "I do no-"  
"Go change into a nice button up, Clyde." Mellie said.  
I groaned and turned back to my room and walked away. I entered my room and pulled off the shirt. I looked through my dresser drawers for a shirt. I settled on a long sleeved black button up, I put on a black undershirt and then the button up. I began to fasten the buttons with my right hand.   
When I finished I tucked in my shirt and walked out. And looked at Mellie.  
"You look great, Clyde." she said with a smile.  
"'Bout time you like one of the outfits," I said walking to the table.  
Jimmy smiled up at me. "You gonna get her flowers?"  
"No I am not gettin' her flowers. We aren't datin' and I don't wanna scare her away by pushin' boundaries." I explained.  
"I think you should," he said taking a drink of his beer.  
I furrowed my eyebrows at him and looked at Mellie who nodded her head slightly.  
I sighed. "Fine."

  
**🍸(Y/n)'s P.O.V.🍸**

  
I walked down the stairs, in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, my hair still damp from the shower I just got out of and walked into the kitchen, as my mom checked on dinner.  
"Mama," I said, she looked up from the food. "Which outfit should I wear?" I asked as I held up two hangers.  
On the left one was a dress that stopped mid thigh, it's top was sleeveless and denim blue, with white lace cover over it, the bottom was a pale pink color, and it had a white belt.  
On the right one was a black dress, that also stopped mid thigh, it wasn't form fitting but it clung to the body a bit, and it was also sleeveless.  
"I like the one with the lace," she said pointing to the hanger in my left hand.  
"I like both, so I can't really choose." I said looking at both of them.  
"I think you should go with the laced one, I think that seeing you in a color besides black will be nice for a change." she said with a smile.  
"Or it'll be weird." Dean said from the doorway.  
"Why would it be weird?" I asked lowering both dresses.  
"You wearin' a dress, let alone one that is colorful." he said with a smile.  
"Well what are you gonna wear?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"This," Dean said motioning to what he was wearing now. A tanktop and a pair of shorts.  
"No you're not, Dean, go change." ma ordered.  
"Ugh." Dean groaned as he left the kitchen.  
"I think I'm gonna go with dress with lace." I said looking down at it. I had bought the dress a while ago, and I hadn't worn it yet.  
"I bet Clyde'll like it," she said with a smile. "What shoes are you plannin' on wearin'?"  
"I don't know, probably the silver ones I wore in my last pageant." I shrugged walking out of the kitchen, it was three o'clock on the dot, so I had about an hour and a half until Clyde would show up. But I don't think dinner'll be done until five. Which means thirty minutes of awkward conversation with the family followed by even more awkward dinner conversations.  
I walked into my room and began to dry my hair with the blow dryer. I was very nervous, I like Clyde, and this is the first time my mother has meddled like this. I haven't ever had a friend have dinner with my family, let alone a guy that I like.  
I turned the dryer off and brushed my hair. I stood up and took off the clothes I was wearing and put on the dress. It was weird, I hadn't worn a dress since my last pageant, and I felt strange.  
I put on some black eyeshadow and blended it with some reds and pinks, then applied some black eyeliner in a wing. Then put on some nude lipstick.  
I walked to my closet and picked up the heels, I sat down on my bed and slipped them on and zipped them up. I grabbed my phone and noticed it was four.  
_It took me that long to get ready? Jesus_. I thought as I walked down the stairs. I set my phone down on the living room table and began to take all of the embarrassing photos of me off the wall. Most of them being from my pageant days.  
I opened the hall closet and set them on the shelf. When I closed the door Dean was leaning on the wall next to it, and he had changed, he was in a grey short-sleeved button up and a pair of black jeans.  
"What're you doin'?" he asked.  
"None of your business." I said with my eyebrows furrowed.  
"Hidin' all your embarrassin' photos? That's cool," Dean said as we walked into the living room. "I'll just tell Clyde embarrassin' stories 'bout you then."  
I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. "Like hell you are."  
"Hey, it's a free country I can say whatever I want." Dean said swatting my hand off of his shoulder.  
I tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down. Even though he was taller than me, he was still weak.  
"Tell me you aren't gonna tell him nothin'." I said looking into his green eyes, my eyebrows furrowed.  
"What're you gonna do about it?" he asked trying to pull his arms free.  
I stood up and walked away. "You'll find out if you do anything." I said sitting down on the couch. He sat down next to me and grabbed the remote.  
I played with the bottom of my dress, it was almost four thirty... I was very nervous. I didn't really want this dinner to happen, and Clyde was just being polite by accepting the invite. I let out a nervous breath.  
My dad walked into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. He was dressed similarly to Dean, but his jeans were blue and his shirt was white.  
"Excited, (Y/n)?" he asked with a smile.  
"For what? You guys to meet Clyde, even though we're not dating, and I've only known him for two days?!" I asked with wide eyes.  
He chuckled. "You're mother's right," he said standing up from the chair. "You're smitten for this boy."  
"I am not!" I said, my cheeks heating up.  
Just then there was a knock at the door, I stood and ran past him, Dean following me to the door.  
We reached the door and I pushed Dean back so I could open it, but he pushed me out of the way, I grabbed him and shoved him behind me and elbowed him in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him.  
I fixed my dress and my hair, then opened the door. Clyde stood there in a long sleeved black button up and black jeans.  
"Hi," I said with a smile.  
"Hello," he said with a smile. We stared at each other for a bit, before Clyde broke the silence. "I got you flowers," he said handing me a bouquet of roses.  
"They're lovely," I said moving to the side. "C'mon," I said motioning him inside.  
"You look nice," Clyde said as I closed the door.  
I blushed. "Y-you do too." I said with a smile.  
Clyde's cheeks turned a bit red, and we walked into the living room.  
"Clyde this is my kid brother, Dean," I said motioning to Dean who was sitting on the arm of the couch rubbing his chest with a frown. Clyde gave him a small nod. Then my parents walked up.  
"You must be Clyde," ma said with a smile.  
"Yes ma'am, these are for you," he said handing her a bouquet of daisies.  
"These are wonderful, thank you," she said pulling him down into a hug, he awkwardly patted her back with his right hand before straightening up and moving back next to me. I was standing on his left side.  
"Nice to meet you, Clyde," my dad said, thankfully, extending his right hand out to Clyde.  
"You too, sir," Clyde said shaking his hand.  
"(Y/n), I think we should put these in some vases." ma said motioning to my roses.  
"Uhh, yeah," I said, glancing up at Clyde. I didn't really want to leave him alone with my dad or my obnoxious brother.  
"Why don't you two settle down in the livin' room? Dinner will be done in a few." my ma said giving Clyde a small smile.  
Clyde looked down at me with a nervous look.  
I rested my hand hand on his upper left arm. "I'll be back," I said walking away from Clyde's said and to the kitchen.   
I pulled out two vases from the cabinet and began to quickly fill them with water.  
"Why didn't you tell me he was so cute?!" ma said with a huge smile.  
I set the vases on the counter and quickly put the flowers in them. "Mama!" I said quietly.  
"What? He's cute!" she chuckled.  
I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen and quickly made my way into the living room. Sitting in between Clyde and Dean on the couch.  
I looked up at Clyde and gave him a nervous smile, he smiled slightly at me and we both looked at my father, he was staring at us... Well... Mainly Clyde.  
I rested my hands in my lap and began to tap my foot... It was quiet, the TV wasn't on, and I was really nervous.  
"So, Clyde," my dad said finally breaking the silence. Clyde and I looked at him. "You ever been in trouble with the law?"  
I rolled my eyes slightly and face palmed. My dad's go to question ladies and gentlemen.  
"When I was thirteen, I was supposed to be a lookout for my older brother, Jimmy, but I guess I did somethin' wrong and I ended up gettin' sent down to Juvie for six months." Clyde answered.  
"Anything after that?" my dad pressed on.  
"No, sir," Clyde said shaking his head.  
"This one has a rap sheet about a mile long," dad said motioning toward me with a small smile.  
Clyde looked at me with wide eyes.  
"No, he's just kiddin'." I said with a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah, just a little policeman humor." my dad said with a chuckle. "But she has gotten into trouble a few times."  
"I hardly count bein' out after curfew without anybody over eighteen as a crime. I don't see why we even have a town curfew anyways," I said crossing my arms.  
Clyde smiled and looked down at me. "It's so parents don't call the police freakin' out when they don't know where their kid is." he explained.  
"Exactly." my dad added. "And so kids don't vandalize anythang."  
"But I was just walkin' back from Nana and PopPop's, I was mindin' my own business then they took me in." I said shaking my head.  
"Because you just looked like a hoodlum," my dad laughed, causing Clyde to chuckle.  
"I didn't look like a hoodlum," I defended, but they continued to laugh. "Go on, laugh it up." I said leaning back against the couch with a frown.  
"Sorry, Peanut," dad said once his laughter died down.  
"It's fine," I said shaking my head. "That experience wasn't as bad as when I got took in for gettin' into a fight at the football game," I said with a small smile.  
"What?" Clyde asked looking down at me.  
"It was my senior year of High School, and it was our last home game of the season, and some Asshole snuck in some beer... When our team scored a touchdown he ended up spillin' it on Dean, so when I told him to apologize he started to be a Dick, because he was drunk, and he took a swing at me but missed so I just right hooked him and ended up knockin' him out." I explained.  
"After the game when they brought her into the station, she explained the whole situation and we ended up lettin' her go," my dad added.  
"Yeah, when you got there. Before you showed up I was gettin' treated like I murdered someone, they wouldn't even give me my phone call until I told them who's kid I was." I said.  
"But who did you call?" he asked with a smile.  
"PopPop..." I muttered.  
"And he called me, and I came and got you out."  
I looked up at Clyde. "And I haven't been in trouble since."  
"Okay, y'all..." ma said walking into the living room. "Dinner's ready."  
Dad and Dean walked into the dining room, I stood and looked at Clyde.  
"You okay?" I asked leaning down to look into his brown eyes.  
"You're family doesn't say grace or anythang, do they?" he asked with a nervous smile.  
I took both of his hands in mine and stood up, he didn't pull either hand away instead he stared at me with wide eyes, but also stood up.  
"No, Clyde," I said, his eyes staring into mine, "we don't say grace."  
He let out a relieved sigh. "That's good."  
I let go of his hands, "C'mon, you can sit next to me." I smiled walking to the dining room he followed me and we sat down. Me on his left side, my father on his right (at the head of the table), my mother in front of Clyde and Dean in front of me.  
_This was going to be fun…_

  
×××

"So, Clyde," Ma said as she set her glass of water down, "(Y/n) tells me you're a veteran."  
"Yes, ma'am." Clyde said with a small nod.  
"Really? What war?" dad asked.  
"Iraq. I did two tours." Clyde answered.  
_Please let the conversation die there, don't ask about injuries or anythang._.. I thought.  
Clyde had been doing a good job at not showing his arm, he had both sleeves down, so you couldn't tell and he kept it on his lap so everyone couldn't see it.  
"Thank you for your service," ma said with a smile.  
"You're welcome." Clyde said awkwardly.  
"Did (Y/n) tell you 'bout all the work she does for veterans?" my ma asked.  
"Yeah, she did actually," Clyde said smiling over at me. "It's really great."  
My face flushed and I stared at my plate.  
"Did (Y/n) also tell you how she used to be in pageants as a kid?" Dean asked Clyde with a devious smirk.  
I glared at Dean from across the table.  
"No, she did not." Clyde said looking at me.  
"She used to do them all the time." My ma said with joy. "Up until she was seventeen. She came first runner up in the Miss West Virginia pageant."  
I glared at Dean and mouthed 'you're dead.'  
"My niece, Sadie, is in the Little Miss West Virginia pageant this year," Clyde said.  
"I hope she wins," I said tearing my eyes away from Dean and looking up at Clyde.  
"Maybe (Y/n) could giver her some pointers?" ma said looking at me.  
I shook my head. "No, mama, I think that her mom has it under control." I answered.  
"Yeah, Bobbie Jo used to do pageants when she was younger," Clyde said taking a drink of his water. "I don't know who winnin' will please more, her or Sadie." Clyde shrugged.  
"Well, it's all in good fun, if she wins or doesn't win, as long as she has fun and goes out there to give it her best it doesn't matter if she wins." I said with a shrug.  
"Said like a true second placer," Dean smiled.  
I glared and kicked him under the table.  
"Ow." he muttered glaring at me.  
"So, Clyde," my dad said setting his beer down, "do you got any kids?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, sir." Clyde said looking at him.  
"Do ya want kids?"   
"Mama!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"What? I gotta ask. I want grandchildren y'know." she said looking at me with a straight face.  
I glared at her.   
"Uh," Clyde said glancing at me. "I suppose one day I'd like to have a kid." Clyde answered looking at my mother.  
I shook my head and looked down at my plate, my cheeks on fire.  
"Do you have any STD's?" Dean asked.  
"Dean!" I yelled looking at him.  
Clyde choked on his water. "What?"  
"Do you have any STD's?" Dean repeated.  
"You don't have to answer that, Clyde." I said resting my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" I asked Dean with furrowed eyebrows.  
"What? I'm sorry I want you to be safe!" Dean defended.  
My face got hotter. "Stop talking!"  
Clyde looked at Dean. "I do not have any, but that isn't proper dinner conversation."  
I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath, this is exactly why I didn't want to have this dinner. Clyde and I aren't even dating and they decide to act like we are.  
"You okay?" a deep voice asked next to me. It was Clyde.  
"Yeah..." I muttered looking down at my shoes. "Sorry 'bout them... You can leave if you want." I said.  
"Why would I leave?" he asked.  
"Because they are bein' so weird like this, askin' questions like that and all... You shouldn't have to stay if you're gettin' uncomfortable." I said.  
Clyde moved so he was standing in front of me. The tips of his boots touching the tips of my shoes. I looked up at him, his brown eyes staring into my (e/c) ones, a small smile on his lips.  
"I'm not uncomfortable, in fact you bein' by my side makes it so they don't even bother me." he chuckled. "And if I wanted to leave i couldn't, Mellie drove me here because my license was suspended two years ago," Clyde smiled.  
"What? Really?" I asked.  
"Yes. So I couldn't leave if I wanted to... And I don't want to," he said taking my left hand in his right one. "Now let's go back out there because they're probably getting suspicious as to why we're in here so long." he winked.  
I chuckled lightly and nodded.  
He let go of my hand and we walked back into the dining room. We sat back down and were consumed in awkward silence... Until ma broke it.  
"So, Clyde, you're a bartender?"  
"Yeah, I own and run Duck Tape, ma'am," Clyde said.  
"(Y/n) didn't you used to bartend back in Massachusetts?" dad asked.  
"Yep," I said with a nod.  
"From what I understand she was pretty good at it." dad said with a proud smile.  
"Was she now?" Clyde asked looking at me with a smile.  
I shook my head slightly. "I wouldn't say that I was good. I just poured drinks, that's all."  
"Nonsense, I bet you were like Tom Cruise from cocktail!" dad said with a chuckle.  
"I tell you I did that one time, and you are never gonna let it go?" I said shaking my head with a smile.  
"So if you need any help, I'm sure (Y/n) could do it," dad said.  
"We already talked about that dad," I said looking up at Clyde.  
"Yep, I offered her a job and she starts next week." Clyde said smiling at me.  
"Really? That's great!" ma said with a smile.  
"Maybe you can convince her to move back here," dad said taking a drink of his beer.  
"Maybe," Clyde said smiling at my father.  
I smiled and glanced up at Clyde, he sure was somethin'...

  
×××

  
"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Anderson," Clyde said as we walked to the front door, my parents following behind us, while Dean was began to drift to sleep on the couch.  
"Please, call me Carol," she said with a smile.  
"You goin' to Duck Tape?" I asked looking up at Clyde. He nodded. "Just give me a sec an' I'll change."  
I walked up the stairs and into my room. I took off my heels and quickly stripped from the dress. I pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a black Bob Seger tank top. I slipped on my black Converse and walked down the stairs.  
I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone off the table before ruffling the sleepy Dean's hair. I walked to the door and Clyde opened it.  
"It was nice meeting you, Clyde," ma said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug.  
"You too, ma'am." Clyde said as she let go of him.  
Dad pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. "See ya tomorrow, peanut."  
I pulled out of the hug and nodded at him.   
"Take care of her," dad said shaking his hand.  
"Yes, sir." Clyde said with a nod.  
I rolled my eyes and pulled Clyde out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove in silence. No conversation. No radio. Just complete silence.  
I didn't know what to say now that dinner was over, but to be fair we didn't really talk during dinner.  
"They really seemed to like you," I said with a small smile.  
"Well, I like them, they're good folk," he smiled. "Even though your brother is a bit much..."  
"Yeah, look, I'm sorry about what he asked. Actually I'm sorry about all of their questions." I apologized glancing over at him.  
"It's alright," he chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."  
"I just don't know why they were askin' questions like that anyway..." I muttered as we approached a stop sign.  
"(Y/n) it didn't bother me," Clyde assured. "Besides, if Jimmy didn't already know you, and wasn't so scared of you, he would probably ask questions along those lines."  
I chuckled. "Jimmy's scared of me?"  
"Hell yeah. I don't really see why, because you're too pretty to be scared of." he said with a small smile as he looked down at his lap. "It might be because you punched him in the face all those years ago," he chuckled. "But I think he's just scared because someone as smart and pretty like you can hit as hard as he can... Hell, maybe you can hit even harder than he can."  
My face flushed.  
_Did Clyde Logan just called me pretty?_  
"You looked real handsome tonight," I said with a smile. I glanced at him and saw his face flush.  
"Uh..." he chuckled nervously. "Thank you. You looked gorgeous."  
"Really?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah, I see why you were in pageants, but I don't see how you came second all the time..." Clyde said as I pulled into the Duck Tape parking lot, and into a space.  
"Well, the judges like girls with blonde hair, brighter smiles, and bigger tits." I said shutting the car off and opening the door to get out, Clyde getting out as well. "And it helps if your talent portion is anything but burping the alphabet." I chuckled as we closed our doors, and I locked the car.  
"That was your talent?" Clyde asked as we walked up the steps.  
"Mhm..." I said as he unlocked the door. "I did it backwards too." I added walking in and over to the counter, I hopped over it as Clyde just walked around.  
"You can burp the alphabet backwards?" he asked with wide eyes as he undid the button on his left sleeves cuff, to roll up the sleeve.  
"Yep," I said turning towards him and rolling up his sleeve. "The talent is helpful when you get pulled over, but not so much for when you want to win a pageant."  
He looked down at my hands, a small smile on his face. "Well, that's a pretty impressive talent. You're a winner in my book."  
I smiled as I finished rolling up the sleeve just under the elbow, I looked up at him. "Thank you."  
We stared at each other for a bit. His brown eyes looking into my (e/c) ones. It was a nice little moment, until someone cleared their throat and ruined it. I let go of Clyde's arm and turned to face the person, Clyde doing the same. It was Jimmy, and he seemed to have had a rough day.  
"Did I ruin the moment?" he asked with a small smirk.  
"Shut up," Clyde glared as he grabbed a shot glass from the compartment over our heads and set it down in front of his brother.  
I grabbed the Tequila and poured it into the glass and rested the bottle on the counter. Jimmy quickly did the shot then set it back down, I refilled it and leaned against the bar, looking at Clyde as he began to talk.  
"So... I been uncoverin' a lot." he began. "Did you know Aunt Maggie, in 1983, won the lotto but then lost the ticket-" Jimmy cut him off.  
"Folktales and backwood gossip." Jimmy said taking another shot. I filled it once more and glanced back at Clyde who rolled his eyes and continued.  
"Well, you gotta admit this kind of stuff don't happen to normal folk."  
Jimmy put his face in his hands. "Not tonight, Clyde. Just--"  
"There's a pattern." Clyde said over Jimmy. "Pappaw's diamond, Uncle Stickley's electrocution, mommy gets sick after daddy's settlement, the roof collapse-"  
"Come on, Clyde." Jimmy groaned.  
I looked at Clyde with my eyebrows furrowed. I didn't know what was happening but apparently, by the way Jimmy was acting, that it happened often.  
"You blow your knee out. And-" Clyde stopped and glanced at me, then sighed and looked back at his brother. "And a roadside mine takes my arm as I was transpo-ing out. I was almost at the airport... It's doubled on me!"  
So that's how it happened...  
"What about Mellie then?" Jimmy asked looking at his brother. "Ain't nothin' bad ever happen to Mellie. Hmm?"  
Clyde looked at Jimmy, a frown on his face.  
"What?" Jimmy asked.  
Clyde looked down as he filled Jimmy's shot once more and pushed it towards his brother. "You just gave it a mouth. You need to take it back."  
"Take it- I don't even know what I'm t-" Jimmy said, confused, he stood up from the stool. "I'm gonna go to my satellite office. Then we gonna talk about this." he said as he walked away.  
Clyde continued to look down at the bar's countertop. I was still confused at the conversation.  
"Wh-what was all that about?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Clyde said as he grabbed a beer and slid it down the bar to Earl, who expertly caught it. "It's just that... Us Logan's have a bit of a curse." he looked at me and leaned his right arm on the bar. "Jimmy thinks it's all folktales and stuff... But I think that it's real."  
I nodded slightly. "I mean you seem to have a lot of evidence that supports how unlucky you guys are."  
"I know." Clyde said.  
"You said that the 'curse,' as you call it, is doubled on you... How is that?" I asked.  
Clyde chuckled and shook his head slightly. "My middle name is Logan."  
I stared at him, and a smile slowly broke out onto my face. "Clyde Logan Logan?"  
"I ain't lyin'," he said with a chuckle.  
I rested my hand on top of his. "I'm sorry for laughing at your misfortune."  
"It's fine," he said with a smile. I removed my hand and put the bottle of tequila back, before grabbing a beer and setting it down for Jimmy who sat back down.  
"So, is that why you wear that horseshoe ring?" I asked resting my hands on the counter and looked up at Clyde.  
"Yep," he said, setting down a glass of Coke next to my hand.  
Just then three, loud, men entered the bar. Disturbing the quiet atmosphere.  
"The dirty big secret is that I am the asset in this scenario. It's not Dayton white." a guy with a British accent, a bright red jacket, long dark hair and a stupid mustache said. "And the simple fact is, I'd be driving that car myself if my day job wasn't running a billion-dollar company. And by the way, it was my understanding that this is America, people. So them trying to muzzle the company that I created in America is a violation of my free speech." he blubbered.  
I rolled my eyes and set my drink aside, on a napkin, and began to wipe down the bar. Clyde laid out three napkins for them, waiting to take their orders.  
"And plus- plus, two of those kids only had one kidney to begin with. So why isn't anybody writing about that?" he asked.  
"Right. It's total bullshit." commented the British man's friend in a dark blue jacket.   
"What would you like?" Clyde asked.   
"Oh. I just thought of a great song title!" the British man said with a smile. "The kindness of a one-armed bartender." he laughed and his buddies chuckled.  
I clenched my fists and glanced at Clyde, who gave me a small frown, but looked back at the group of men.  
"All right, no. See, I got two arms." Clyde said looking down at his left arm. "See? I'm a trans-radial amputee. So it's my lower forearm and hand that's missing." he explained.   
"My mistake." Mustache said.  
"I am very lucky." Clyde said with a nod.  
"Lucky?" mustache chuckled. "Well, you're certainly a beer-half-full kind of guy. But flipping open a beer is no problem. What about a real drink? Not that you get to stretch your mixology chops in a place like Duck Tape."  
"Just order a damn drink, or get out." I said looking at him, anger burning in my eyes, my fists still clenched tightly.  
He looked at me, his eyes widened as did his smile. "'Ello gorgeous," he said with a wink before turning back to Clyde. "I guess I can settle for a stoli, extra dry, two olives. Can you handle that?"  
"Uh, yeah. Up or on the rocks?" Clyde asked as he grabbed the shaker.  
"Up."  
Clyde removed his prosthetic, setting it down next to me, exposing angry folds of scar tissue where all of him used to be... But that didn't matter to me. What mattered was the fact that the three douchebags were staring at him like he was a sideshow at a circus.  
I glanced at Jimmy who was staring at his beer with his jaw clenched. I looked back at Clyde as he tossed a cube of ice into the air, catching it in the shaker. He deftly poured vodka into the shaker, and added a dash of vermouth. He placed a glass onto the shaker and shook it, glancing at me as the group watched him with impressed faces. He stopped shaking it and poured the drink into the martini glass, finishing it off with two olives.  
He slid the drink towards the man, who took a long drink and looked at Clyde, a small smirk appearing on his face.  
"That's pretty good." he said. "Could be colder."  
"Ice shortage 'round here 'cause of the water contamination plant from the chemical leak upstream." Clyde explained, the three men looked at each other with wide eyes.  
But Mustache looked back at Clyde and took out his phone. "Hey, do you mind doing that drink thing again? Wanna shoot a post. Got 1.2 million followers. This could make you famous!"  
Now I was pissed I leaned toward him. "How 'bout he bounce a fuckin' ball on his nose for your next video like a fuckin' trained seal?" I spat, glaring at him.  
"Sorry?" he asked with a confused smile. "You got a problem, love?"  
"Yeah, I got a real fuckin' problem, _love_." I said mocking his British accent.   
Jimmy stood up from his seat, towering over all three of them. "I take exception to people messin' with my brother. That's two tours in Iraq right there." he said pointing to Clyde. "He stepped forward when others were steppin' back. So you need to show a little respect."  
I removed Jimmy's warm beer bottle from the counter and set a fresh one down in its place.  
"Thank you for your service." he said looking to Clyde.   
Clyde gave him a nod as Jimmy concentrated on the fresh beer I gave him. I rested my hand on Clyde's back in a comforting manner, he looked down at me and mouthed 'thank you,' I nodded and we both looked back at the trio of douchebags.  
"So, brothers, eh?" Mustache asked. "You know, it's funny. With your bad leg and his missin' an arm-" he stopped himself and looked at Clyde. "-excuse me. Hand." he corrected himself. "It's like the two of you almost add up to one normal person." he laughed, along with his two friends. "Seal that can bounce a ball on its nose, that's a circus trick. This one-armed bartender brother here- he's more like a circus freak."  
That's it. I thought as I lunged forward to hit him, but Clyde grabbed my waist with his right arm and held me back, my body flush against his.  
"Oh, man, I know who you are. You're that- you're that guy on the TV with the drink." Jimmy said looking down at Mustache. "I mean, you're famous."  
"Right on both." Mustache said with a proud smile. "I'm that guy on the TV with the drink, and yes, I'm famous. Very, very famous."  
"Hey, can I get a photo with you?" Jimmy asked.  
I looked up at Clyde with a confused look, and he just shrugged looking down at me. Then we both watched the scene before us.  
"Sure. Sure." Mustache agreed.  
"Yeah?" Jimmy asked with a smile, it was a fake smile...  
Ah... I get it now.  
"The guys at the garage ain't gonna believe me." Jimmy said holding out his phone.  
"Make it quick."  
"Hold on.... Wait a second. There we go. All right. Good." Jimmy said taking the picture. He then looked at Mustache and grabbed the back of his head.   
"Hey, what the-?!" then he smacked his face onto the counter top.  
Clyde and I watched with wide eyes, his arm still around my waist, but not as tight as it was before.  
Mustache's buddies join in and have Jimmy down on the ground, Clyde removes his arm from my waist and grabbed the bottle of Ketel One. He then hopped over the bar and walked out the front door.  
I hopped over the bar as well, grabbing the Douchebag in the blue jacket and pulling him off of Jimmy. I right hooked him, knocking him down and into a stool. I then ran out of the bar and after Clyde.  
He stood next to Earl and looked around the parking lot. His eyes stopping on the red car, that resembled a race car, it was very obnoxious to look at.  
"Hey Earl, got a light?" Clyde asked.  
I stuffed a napkin into the top of the bottle as Earl handed Clyde his lighter. He lit the end of the napkin and threw the bottle at the car, setting the alarm off as it burst into flames. He handed Earl his lighter back.  
We stepped off the porch, Clyde rested his arms on the railing, and waited for the three douchebags to come out.  
I looked at the car with wide eyes, but then glanced down at my hand... My knuckles were bruising already. I stood next to Clyde, and he dropped his right arm onto my shoulders.  
The three assholes came out of the back and looked at the flaming car with wide eyes.  
"That is massively stupid!" Mustache yelled. "That's an $85,000 vehicle."  
"Well, he was assaulted." Clyde said looking at him.  
"He tried to assault me." Mustache said turning to look at us, then he looked at his buddies. "Well, don't just stand there gawping! Get your phones out! Film this! Document!" he ordered taking his phone out of his pocket.  
Jimmy walked up behind the two buddies and took their phones, throwing them into the burning mess, stopping the car alarm.  
"Hey!" one yelled.  
"Christ!" Mustache yelled.  
Jimmy turned to look at Clyde. "Cauliflower." he said before walking away.   
"This is Max." Mustache said into his phone. "Get Mike on the phone."  
"What'd he just say?" the guy in the blue jacket asked.  
Clyde removed his arm from my shoulder and walked in between 'Max' and the blue jacket wearing Asshole.  
"Wait. Y-you can't just walk away. This is a crime scene!" Max yelled. I pushed my way between them and stood next to Clyde.  
"Did you just say cauliflower to me?" Clyde asked.  
I glanced at Jimmy who got into his truck, then up at Clyde who was looking at his brother with a frown.  
What the fuck does 'cauliflower' mean? I thought as Clyde took my hand and led me back into Duck Tape.  
He went behind the bar, and I sat on a stool in front of him, looking down at my knuckles. They were turning purple fast.  
"You think they'll be back?" I asked.  
"Most definitely." Clyde said grabbing himself a beer as the off duty, card playing, firemen leave their game for a moment to pull a hose from the truck and water down the car.  
Clyde took my hand in his and looked at my knuckles. "What happened?" he asked, his brown eyes full of concern.  
"I punched the Asshole in blue," I explained. "I grabbed him off of Jimmy and just hit him, then I ran out after you."  
He put some ice in a towel and rested it on my knuckles. "You shouldn't have done that, they could press charges on you."  
"Doesn't matter. They shouldn't have been sayin' the stuff they were 'bout you, and they shouldn't have ganged up on Jimmy like that." I said looking down at the makeshift ice pack. It's only then that I realize Clyde had put his prosthetic back on and was holding the ice pack in place with that.  
He gently placed his fingers under my chin, and raised my head so I was looking at him.  
"Thank you, (Y/n)..."  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For stickin' up for me, and helpin' Jimmy out," he explained.  
"It was nothin'." I said with a smile. "They shouldn't have been such douchebags to you."  
"Still thank you," Clyde said removing his fingers from under my chin and resting his hand on my good one.  
"So... What does cauliflower mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"It's mine and Jimmy's code word, from when we were younger, for when we have committed some sort of crime." Clyde explained.  
"Well, so much for not havin' been in trouble with the law since you were thirteen, huh?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, I guess so." he chuckled.

×××

The rest of the night moved on slow, the firemen put out the fire, and the smoking car was towed away. Max and his buddies didn't call the police, probably because they felt like it would've just caused more problems, they left with the tow truck. Clyde continued to serve like nothing happened, and after he gave someone their drink he'd come back and talk to me. Mainly asking how my knuckles were. When it came time to close, I helped Clyde with cleaning.  
"Do you need a ride home?" I asked as I washed the glasses.  
"Yeah..." he muttered as he dried the glasses and put them away. "I don't wanna inconvenience you or anythang..."  
"It won't inconvenience me, Clyde, really." I said drying my hands on a towel. After Clyde finished counting the bills and putting them away, we exited the bar, and he locked up.  
I got into my car and started it, turning on the heat because the night was cold. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was almost four in the morning.  
"Shit..." I muttered as Clyde got into the passenger seat.  
"What?" Clyde asked looking at me with a confused face.  
"It's almost four in the mornin'." I said as I reversed out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot.  
Clyde chuckled. "You get used to it."  
He gave me directions to his place, that he shares with Jimmy, and I pulled into the driveway next to Jimmy's truck.  
I put my Impala in park and looked at Clyde. "So... I'll see ya tomorrow at Duck Tape?" I asked.  
Clyde stared at me for a bit before looking down at his lap. "Or... You could stay the night here." he said almost in a whisper.  
"What?" I asked, my face heating up and my heart racing a bit.  
"You seem pretty tired, and I don't want you fallin' asleep at the wheel or anythang..." he explained.  
"I don't want to impose or anything...." I said looking down at the steering wheel.  
"It's fine," he said. "Jimmy won't mind."  
I looked at him and he smiled at me. I nodded and turned off my car, taking the keys out of the ignition.  
"Lead the way, sir." I said getting out of the car.  
I followed him up the steps and onto the porch, he unlocked the door and walked in, I followed him. It was a quaint trailer, it seemed very homey.  
"Stay here, I'll go get you some pajamas." he said walking back to what I assume to be his bedroom. I took off my Converse and set them down next to Clyde's boots.  
I sat down on the couch and looked at one of the pictures on the wall, it was of Clyde, Mellie, Jimmy and what I assume to be Sadie.  
Clyde came back, his outfit changed. His once black button up replaced with a Bob Seger shirt, and his jeans now replaced with camouflage shorts. He was holding some clothes in his hands. He handed them to me.  
"The bathroom is right there if you wanna go change..." he said pointing towards the bathroom.  
I walked into it and closed the door. I flicked on the light and looked down at the clothes. It was a pair of black sweatpants with an adjustable string on the waist, and a plain long sleeve black shirt.  
I put the shirt on over my tank top, it was pretty large on me, so it was probably Clyde's. I took off my jeans pulling on the sweats and tightening the waist with the string, and tied it so it would stay that way. They weren't really that long, which made me wonder if they were Mellie's, considering that I didn't have to tighten them all that much I assumed I was right.  
I walked out of the bathroom and folded my jeans setting them down on a chair.  
"You can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Clyde said as he set down a pillow and a blanket on the couch. He straightened up and turned to me. He looked at the clothes, and my face flushed, his cheeks turning red as well.  
"It's okay, Clyde. You take your bed. I'm fine with the couch." I said sitting down on the couch.  
"No, you're the guest, you can take my bed. In fact, I insist." he said looking down at me.  
"Clyde, I am fine with the couch." I said looking up at him.  
"Fine, but if you change your mind my bedroom is right there," he commented pointing past the bathroom to the opened door, the closed one presumably being Jimmy's room.  
"Deal." I smiled. "Goodnight, Clyde."  
"Goodnight, (Y/n)." he said turning off the light in the living room and walking back to his bedroom.  
I laid down on the couch and covered myself with the blanket. I stared at the ceiling... Too many thoughts running through my head.  
_What if they decide to press charges? What'll happen to Jimmy and Clyde? I mean... Jimmy and I will only get charged with assault... But Clyde molotoved their car. What's mom and dad gonna think when they realize that I'm not at home?_  
I groaned and covered my head with the blanket _. I mean it's bad enough they know that I'm 'smitten' for Clyde... This would just make them talk...._  
I uncovered my head and stared at the ceiling once more. I glanced at the clock on the stove, it was almost Five... I had been thinking for almost an hour...  
Just then it got really cold, and I couldn't get comfortable or warm.  
I got up quietly and walked to Clyde's room, his door was slightly shut, about half way, I pushed it open slowly and walked in. He was facing away from the door, soundly asleep.  
I walked to the other side of the bed and got into it gently, covering myself with the blanket. I turned so my back was to Clyde and closed my eyes, instantly being warmer than on the couch.

🍺 **Clyde's P.O.V.** 🍺

I opened my eyes slightly when I felt the bed move. I saw (Y/n) lying in front of me with her back facing me.  
I smiled slightly, I knew she'd want the bed.  
I moved towards her and wrapped my arm around her, grasping one of her hands in mine.  
I smiled when I felt her rest her back against my chest and she squeezed my hand slightly. And then I drifted off to sleep.

**🍸(Y/n)'s P.O.V.🍸**

I opened my eyes when I felt Clyde wrap his arm around me, and watched as he grasped my small hand in his large one, his horseshoe ring shining in the moonlight. I smiled slightly and leaned back into his chest and gave his hand a small squeeze before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**You don't have to go home...**


End file.
